


end of the line

by shazamitylam



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), relationship up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Steve reaches out for the dust in the wind.





	end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> so I watched Infinity War today...

There’s a moment of stillness where he can’t speak, can’t acknowledge the sight occurring in front of his eyes. Leaves and branches crunch under his feet as he shifts to look at his best friend, whose voice had been...weary. All of them are drained of energy, it seems. He needs to make sure they get their rest in the first chance of relief they can find...

_ "Steve.” _

Crumbling? It almost seems like a dream. A nightmare, really. He forces his feet to move toward where Bucky stood. He pats at the ground as if that’ll help. The soil is dry, and he almost wants to sink his hand into it, just to break through and crack the surface.

He’d just gotten Bucky back, hadn’t he? Life is cruel, and Thanos is crueler. 

Steve stands and looks around. His teammates are gone. Had they...disappeared, as well? No, he could have sworn they’d been right around him…

_ “Steve.” _

He turns around, a surprised breath leaving his lips as he sees Bucky standing there,  _ right there  _ as if nothing had happened. “Bucky?”

_ “Steve,”  _ Bucky says, just as he turns to dust again before his eyes.

The air is warm without a breeze, but what remains of his friend seem to scatter anyway. “No!” Steve reaches out for him, reaches and reaches and his fingers go through the air, grasping nothing. 

He opens his eyes. He experiences déjà vu as the moment of stillness repeats, and words seem to be stuck in his throat.

(What would he say, anyway?)

Then it breaks. He inhales deeply, and he sits up, and Bucky is there, all concerned gaze and cool metal hand on his face.

Steve pulls Bucky to him, their foreheads meeting in a light touch. Bucky lets go of his face but keeps a hand on his shoulder, a gentle presence that he appreciates.

“You’re home,” he says quietly. Steve nods, trying to catch his breath. When he does not respond, Bucky tilts his head in a question. “Steve?”

“...Buck. Thanks.”

He doesn’t need to say more, he thinks. They’re home, and they understand each other perfectly fine.


End file.
